1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including: an enclosure; a printed circuit board located on the enclosure within the enclosure; and a connector mounted on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A security key pursuant to the requirement of Universal Serial Bus (USB) is well known. When the security key is inserted into a USB connector of a personal computer, the boot of the personal computer is permitted. The security key is kept inserted during the operation of the personal computer. When the security key is withdrawn from the USB connector, the personal computer is locked. The locked personal computer will not accept any input.
The security key is frequently inserted into and pulled off from the personal computer. Every time the security key is inserted and pulled off, the USB connector of the personal computer suffers from a force acting from the security key. The USB connector is caused to move on the printed circuit board. This movement may induce a crack in solder that couples the USB connector to the printed circuit board.
Moreover, when the security key is kept inserted in the USB connector of the personal computer as mentioned above, the security key protrudes from the enclosure of the personal computer. Many objects collide against the security key during the operation of the personal computer. The impact of the collision is transmitted to the USB connector. This promotes generation of cracks in the solder.